In My Sleep
by mssmithlove
Summary: Warning: lots of smut. Elena's needs are more important than she realizes, and the Salvatore's decide to give her what she wants. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters within it. An older story I created a while ago… still debating how long it should be.***

Elena ran up to her room. She slammed her door shut, leaning against it to steady herself. She tried to catch her breath, panting hard, hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly, trying to calm herself down. Her head was spinning and her legs felt weak. How had she let this happen?

Damon had gotten under her skin. She knew it was wrong. She knew she loved Stefan, but there was something about Damon that drew her in. After all this time, all the terrible things he'd done, she found him in her thoughts more often then appropriate.

It started off with dreams. They were few and far between, but when they occurred, they shook her to her very core. She'd wake up in a hot sweat, tangled in her sheets, hand between her legs. She would be in a fog for the rest of the day after a dream like that. But they were so infrequent; she was able to brush them off. She never worried. Her and Stefan had never been stronger, and she knew she loved him. She knew he was her one.

But Damon began having a reoccurring role in her unconscious world. He'd appear out of no where, saving her life, saving her friends, carrying her off into the sunset, carrying her into his bed. It became so regular, she was afraid to sleep. Afraid that these dreams would become a reality, and she would lose Stefan forever.

Elena had become delirious, fighting the urge to close her eyes. She felt like a zombie day in and day out. Stefan had become increasingly concerned, worried that she was unable to rest, not knowing she was just refusing to.

Stefan brought Elena up to his bed one night after dinner at his house. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She tried to protest, asking him not to let her sleep.

"Elena, what is going on? Why won't you sleep?" Stefan asked, his eyes filling with tears of concern.

Elena's eyes rolled back as her head hit the pillow. "Damon," she whispered, before she went under entirely.

Elena woke early the next morning, feeling guiltier then ever. She could still feel his hands guiding her hips against him as he slid in and out of her. She was still throbbing between her legs, even as she shook her head, trying to erase the dream from her memory. She looked around, feeling the pit in her stomach widen as she realized she'd been asleep in her boyfriend's bed having dirty dreams about his brother. She sighed and rolled over to curl up with Stefan, hoping it would make her feel better.

Elena froze, a cool shiver running down her spine. Stefan was not beside her. In his place, a toned, raven-haired man lay asleep, facing toward her. His lips were parted, and he breathed heavily, sound asleep. She stared at him, unable to move away. Without a conscious thought, she brought her fingers up to his faces, and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. He stirred in his sleep, and reached out to wrap his arms around her. He pulled her closer to him, their faces inches apart. Elena's lower belly heated at his touch and she couldn't stop herself. She ran her hand up his bicep and down his back. He moaned softly in his sleep, and she placed her dainty fingers on his face. She traced his hairline and chin, back to his lips.

'Just one kiss,' she thought. 'One kiss, and maybe this will all be over.' She hoped it would satisfy her inner need. She stared down at his lips and bit her own. She leaned over, her mouth watering in anticipation.

Elena bolted upright in bed, sweat pouring from her face as she heaved to catch her breathe. She turned side to side, gathering her bearings. She turned and saw Stefan asleep next to her, and concluded she was in his room. Her body trembled from the realness of the dream she'd just had and she looked down at the man she loved. Her heart broke into a million pieces.

Elena wept as her inner pain dominated her. She quietly got up and grabbed her things. She kissed Stefan, whispering something about Caroline needing her, and snuck out of his room. She felt the air closing in around her as she tried to make her way to the door, eyes blurry and body unstable. She shuffled down the stairs, holding onto the railing as she went, doing her best to stay quiet. 'Almost out,' she told herself. 'Just a little further." A voice came from behind her.

"Elena?"

She let out a choked cry, tears running down her face. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. She took shallow breaths, trying to regain her focus.

"I've got to get going Damon. Caroline called, she needs-"

"Caroline is out of town, Elena. Are you okay? You sound sick," Damon said, as he put his hand on Elena's arm. She jerked out of his reach.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine Damon. I have to go."

Damon went silent, then grabbed Elena's shoulder and whirrled her around. Her damp lashes and running mascara gave her away, and Damon's eyes filled with pain and concern.

"Elena, what happened? What is going on, are you okay?"

Elena couldn't move. His hands on her sent electricity through her body. She kept her head down, not trusting herself to look into his beautiful eyes and not do something stupid. She cried harder, the pain in her heart overwhelming her.

"Elena," Damon said, taking her in his arms, "talk to me, what's going on?" He stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

Elena sobbed into his chest, slowly running her hands up his pectorals, back down his abs, around to his back and up to his biceps, feeling every sexy muscle she'd been dreaming about for weeks.

"Elena, I'm here for you. Talk to me, what's wrong? You're really scaring me," Damon said, as he cradled her head on his chest. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and up to his face. His cheeks felt damp. She looked up at him, tears still spilling down her face.

"Sorry," Damon said, trying to force a laugh, sniffing gently, "there must be something in the air." He wiped his eyes gently. "Seriously though Elena, I don't know what's going on. Please talk to me. It hurts to see you this way," he sputtered out, clearly feeling stupid. Elena's heart skipped a beat. Damon never spoke about his feelings.

Elena wiped his cheeks with her thumbs and he brought his hands to her face and did the same. They laughed quietly at this silly moment, both of them crying for unknown reasons. Elena then ran her thumb over his bottom lip, like she had in her dream, and Damon's face darkened as his breath caught. She couldn't stop herself. She looked in his eyes, then down at his lips and leaned closer. Damon took her hands in his and gently pulled them down.

"Wait, wait, Elena" he said quietly. She pulled back confused, and worry creased Damon's face. Elena read his features and rejection shot straight through her heart. All these weeks of her pining for him, thinking he felt the same. Now here she was, about to blow up her incredible relationship with Stefan just for a quickie with his brother, and it turned out he didn't even want her.

Elena's eyes filled with fresh tears as she wrenched her hands out of Damon's. Horrified, she turned and ran out. Damon didn't try to follow.

Safe in her room, Elena lay on her bed, feeling sick to her stomach. The fear and the pain of the last few weeks overwhelmed her and she let it take her over entirely, sucking her into its darkness. She had finally stopped crying, assumed she'd cried herself out, and now lay silent, lost in her thoughts. She told herself she could have the day to grieve over the inevitable loss of the two Salvatore brothers from her life. She would pick herself up tomorrow.

Elena's eyes were swollen from crying, and her lids felt heavy. She considered trying to stay awake but knowing the end of her relationship was near, it comforted her guilt and she allowed herself to sleep.

She dreamt of both brothers, of her happy memories with both. She dreamt of the first time Stefan kissed her, and told her loved her. She dreamt of Damon holding her, telling her he cared about her. She woke, feeling rested for the first time in what felt like eternity.

She looked at the clock, and realized she'd slept the entire day away. It was dark out and Elena rolled to turn on the light.

"Good morning," a voice came from the darkness and Elena jumped, almost tumbling off the bed.

"Oh sorry, did we scare you? It's about time you woke up, we've been here for hours."

Damon came creeping out of the shadows and Elena's voice caught in her throat unable to speak. Even in the dark his fit frame was evident and she felt a flicker of heat rush inside of her. She felt frozen in place.

"Did we shock you into silence? Elena? Oh Christ, Stefan will you deal with your woman please?" Damon waived his hand, and Stefan stepped out into the moonlight. Elena's heart sank, afraid of the pained look Stefan would have plastered on his face. A look she knew all too well.

"Stefan," she croaked, unable to say anything else. She gazed at him, waiting for him to speak. She felt the guilt rise. Were they going to make her confess everything in front of them both? The pit in her stomach was back and bigger then ever.

Stefan, however, was smiling. Elena leaned closer, studying him. He looked genuinely happy. Elena paused and eyed him suspiciously. She tried to analyze the situation, then decided she absolutely had no idea what was going on.

"Stefan?" She asked slowly.

Stefan grinned at her, then looked at Damon and they both chuckled a little. Elena felt a cold sweat form on her forehead as she began to panic. Stefan caught this and approached her.

"Elena, Elena, hey hey, relax. It's okay. We're here for you. Both of us, we're here," Stefan said, sitting down on the bed next to her. Elena felt even more confused and forced herself to catch her breath and form a coherent sentence.

"What the fuck is going on?" she blurted out, irritation and hurt all spilling out in the same sentence.

Damon smirked and Stefan actually laughed.

"Um," Stefan started, still grinning, "look, I know what's been going on. Inside your head, I mean."

Elena's stomach dropped. The sweat on her forehead accumulated and her hands shook nervously.

"Real nice Stefan. Be as cryptic as possible," Damon said, as he sauntered over to the bed and sat on Elena's other side. Elena looked at Damon and he continued as he got comfortable.

"Look, Elena, Stefan knows you've been having those pesky little sex dreams about me every night, basically wanting to bone my brains out. We were worried so we did a little dream digging the past few nights. Now, while I wouldn't mind that one bit," Damon gestured to Stefan, "technically, you are still with him. Now, we both know you're all concerned about hurting one of us or both of us, because your sweet little human heart just wouldn't be able to take it if you were the reason behind our 'pain,'" Damon air-quoted the word sarcastically, "So, we felt it was our job to come to a conclusion so that no one was going to get hurt. Now this has been in the works for quite some time now, but we weren't really sure if you were ready. Then this morning, when you tried to do me in the hallway of our house while Stefan was asleep upstairs, we figured it was about time."

"Time for what?" Elena asked.

Damon stroked Elena's chin with his fingers and smiled.

"Time for me to make love to you, Elena."

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any characters within it. An older story I created a while ago… still debating how long it should be.***


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters within it. I love these 3 together, so I may continue this story… even if it's very similar to another story I've posted. Enjoy!****

Elena's body physically shook as her lower belly began to pulse, Damon's words shocking her.

Stefan took her hand in both of his and kissed it.

"Elena, I love you more then anything on this earth. You're the reason I live. I only want to give you what you want. The only person I care about as much as I care about you is Damon."

"Gross," Damon said as he rolled his eyes. Stefan glared at him.

"Look Elena, Damon is in love with you, obviously. And I know you're slowly falling in love with him too. And that's okay because I know you love me as well."

Elena stared in disbelief.

"How is that okay, Stefan? Yes I love you more then anything, and yes, I think I am falling for Damon too. How does that make any sense and why are you so calm about it?"

"Because we both love you," Damon said simply, taking Elena's other hand. "We both want to be with you."

Elena glanced back and forth and almost laughed. Were they kidding? Was this some ploy to get her to say something that she'd regret and they would take off forever? She sat, stunned.

"I want you to be happy Elena. And I want Damon to be happy. You make him a better person. He challenges you. You and I have a different kind of love. I think you need both in your life to make you complete. And I'm okay with that," Stefan said kindly, looking lovingly into Elena's eyes.

Damon placed his hand on her chin and turned her toward him.

"I love you Elena. I know you know that, but I do, I love you. And I want you to have everything you want," Damon said, and he kissed her cheek. Elena's fire burned within her.

"How will this ever work?" She whispered.

"Is this what you want?" Stefan asked.

"Of course," she said, even quieter.

"Then it'll work something like this," Stefan said, as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. His breath lingered in her ear, and she reached out to touch him, as he licked her neck lightly. She felt a wet pressure in her other ear as Damon took her lobe into his mouth and sucked. She couldn't resist moaning, as the Salvatore brothers took over her body.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked with baited breath, excitement rising within her at what may happen next.

"We're going to make love to you, Elena," Damon whispered in her ear. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself, as Damon kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and lingered over her lips. She looked into his eyes, and he gently lay her down onto the mattress. He hovered over her for a moment, then gently kissed her.

Gentle wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily, passionately. He responded and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her deep.

"Make love to me," she breathed to his lips. "Both of you," she said, reaching for Stefan's hand.

Stefan leaned down, kissing her neck and collarbone as Damon trailed kisses down her chest. Damon pulled Elena upward and Stefan positioned himself behind her. He reached for the hem of her shirt, and dragged it up over her head.

Elena closed her eyes, as Damon unbuttoned her jeans. Stefan laid her back against him and Damon peeled the clothing from her body. Laying in only her bra and panties, Elena never felt sexier. Having two very delicious vampires fawning all over you can do that to a girl.

Stefan ran his hands down her chest, massaging her breasts gently over her bra. Elena sighed softly, and Stefan snuck his hands inside both cups, flipping them down and exposing her. Damon bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue of it. She breathed heavy as Damon brought his hand to other breast and flicked her other nipple with his finger. She squirmed under his touch and she felt Stefan lick her ear gently.

He brought his hands to either side of her breasts and pressed them together. Damon licked her cleavage, then rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He watched Elena as her mouth fell open, watching him pleasure her.

Damon kissed her belly, and slid his fingers under her panty waistline. He dragged them down her legs, as Stefan unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts fully. He palmed them both, as Damon finished pulling her panties off, and kissed the inside of her thighs.

Elena tried to lay still, but every touch each brother lay on her sent shivers up and down her body. Every nerve felt like it was on fire as she tried not to squirm. Damon kissed her hips and her thighs. Elena reached out and pulled Damon's shirt over his head. He smiled at her initiation, then went back to his kisses. He dipped his head and blew cool air onto her opening. Elena shivered and grabbed Stefan's forearms for support. Damon looked up at her, then flattened his tongue and placed it directly between her thighs. He licked upward, back down, then dipped his tongue inside of her.

Elena moaned low, locking eyes with Damon as he entered her with his tongue. He ran a finger up her slit, then sat up. Elena didn't need to be asked. She grabbed him by his belt and started undoing the buckle. She unzipped his pants and yanked both his jeans and boxers down at once.

Damon finished removing his clothing, and Elena stared down at his member, freed from the confines of his clothing. She gaped at the size of him, dying for him to be inside of her. He saw her hungry eyes and smirked a little. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

She felt him position himself at her entrance and she placed her hands on his hips, guiding him into her. He pressed in gently and she gasped. He pulled back to look into her eyes, and pulled out gently.

"Please don't stop," Elena whispered.

"Keep your eyes on me, Elena," Damon whispered and he pushed back into her again. She did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pressed into her again and again. She whimpered with pleasure, staring into Damon's wanting eyes. He watched as she responded to him, her back arching and her breasts pressing up into him. She felt the fire burning within her.

"Please, please don't stop," she whispered.

"You don't have to beg, Elena, although I do like the sound of it coming from your lips," Damon panted between breaths.

Damon reached between them and pressed his thumb to Elena's center. She quivered and he felt her begin to convulse around him. Damon couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she moaned and whined, riding out the waves of pleasure he'd delivered to her. He watched as he made the woman he loved come undone underneath him.

Stefan sat behind Elena, steadying her, licking her ear occasionally, and moaning quietly, vibrating her body. She couldn't believe what these two brothers were doing to her.

Elena came down from her high and opened her eyes to find Damon watching her. She smiled and sighed happily. Damon kissed her, sucking her bottom lip a little. She giggled.

She felt something hard against her back, and ran her hands up behind her into Stefan's hair.

"I haven't forgotten about you," she said, turning over to her stomach, then pushed herself back onto her knees. Stefan watched as her breasts bounced with her every move, and he reached out to touch her.

Stefan kissed her breastbone up to her collarbone. He slid his hands up her sides and pressed her to him, breathing into her skin, moaning quietly, worshiping her.

Elena felt that familiar rush, watching Stefan enjoying just touching her. She lifted his shirt over his head and ran her breast over his face. She unzipped his pants and slid his jeans off him in one quick motion. She looked up as he drew in a sharp breath, his eyes dark and needing. She smirked, then took him in her mouth. He gasped and cursed.

"Holy fuck, Elena, oh god," Stefan said as he wrapped his fingers in her hair. She took him in slowly, sinking all the way down his shaft. He cried out, letting out a string of curses.

Elena smiled. She felt Damon hovering over her and pressed backward, allowing him to enter her again. He road her gently, taking every pump slow. She pressed back against him as she sucked Stefan's cock. She moaned and the vibration made Stefan cum in her mouth. He groaned and bucked his hips, and she sucked him off as he finished. She looked up to see Stefan coming down slowly from his high. She smiled at him and he watched her as she road against Damon. His eyes glowed with need.

"Elena," he said as he skimmed his fingers over her dangling nipples. She tried to breath normally.

"Touch yourself," he said, watching her writhe beneath his touch. "Rub your pussy."

Elena shifted her weight to one arm and brought her hand down to her clit. She rubbed against it in small circles with her fingers, and gently moaned. She felt Damon quicken his pace behind her as he heard her moan louder. She watched Stefan as she moaned and writhed against her own hand and Damon's cock. Stefan leaned forward and ran his fingers over her tender nipples again, then pressed his hand over hers, rubbing her harder.

"Cum for me, Elena. I need to see you cum. Please make those beautiful noises you make as you lose control," Stefan whispered and Elena road faster, crying out with every pump, never looking away from Stefan.

Damon reached forward and tugged Elena by her hair and she unraveled. The boys held her in place as she thrashed and shook, rubbing and fucking her to completion. She felt Damon buck harder against her hips as she finished and knew he'd cum as well.

Elena whipped her hair back, panting as her body calmed from the pleasure she'd received. Damon ran his hands down her body, kissing her spine and her shoulder.

"That was incredible," Damon breathed.

Elena lay down next to Stefan, Damon positioning himself on the other side of her. She sighed.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, stroking her hair.

"You're both sure?" she asked, still nervous about this new arrangement.

"I love you," Damon whispered in her ear, placing his hand on her hip.

"I love you as well," Stefan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay then," Elena said, rolling over to straddle Stefan, "then I'm going to enjoy every second of this arrangement until you tell me otherwise."

And with that, Elena sunk herself down onto Stefan's hard cock.

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters within it. I love these 3 together, so I may continue this story… even if it's very similar to another story I've posted. Enjoy!****


End file.
